GC 5 Chapter 2 Ragnarsson Rock Don Edit
Chapter 2: Ragnarsson Rock Posted: July 10, 2012 - 01:45:58 pm I woke up, bolting upright in my bed. That night had burned itself into my mind and once again it had revisited me in the form of a horrid nightmare. My mother died that night. It happened more than six years ago. As always I could not sleep. I never was able to go back to bed after such a dream. So I went to my small desk by the drafty window and sat down to put my thoughts into a little PDD my Grandfather had given me. It was the only Off World High Tech thing I owned. If father knew I had it, he would have taken it away from me, I was certain. It was my first grade teacher Mr. Atkins who suggested I keep a diary of my thoughts and of daily events. He said thinking things over and writing them down would help to get a different perspective about things. My father had killed my mother with his steel cable whip that fateful night and he had beaten me as well, I almost died that night and more often than not I wished I had so I could be with my mother. I was still a kid and I did not understand it all, but I was now old enough and could comprehend why father hated my mother and me so much and why he had killed her. Midril, the cook had explained it to me more than once, and she knew every rumor, piece of gossip and local story there was to know. Father was the oldest heir to the Olafson Clan. It was an old Clan and its linage reached back to the time when the first settlers arrived on Nilfeheim. Lineage and being of the Old Clans had great value in our society, but the Olafson Clan was poor and had very few resources. They had to hire their men out to other clans because they could not afford their own Hunt Subs or fishing boats. My mother on the other hand was of the Ragnarsson Clan, also one of the Old Clans and perhaps the richest of them all. Her father and my Grandfather were credited with increasing the wealth and influence of the Ragnarsson Clan even beyond our own world. Grandfather's only son, my mother's older brother had died training for the Ancient Rite of Passage, he and his hunting Sub were crushed by an angry Tyranno Fin so the story went. There were no other sons only a daughter, my mother. While it would be perfectly normal for a woman to inherit on almost any other world in the Union, here on Nilfeheim, it was the First Born son that got everything and decided what share his mother, brothers and sisters would get from an inheritance. Marriages between Clans were arranged between the parents and daughters were given a dowry by their fathers, the young people had little choice in who they were allowed to date, love or marry. The old clan chief of the Olafsons, my Great grandfather Ivor had made such an arrangement with the old clan chief of the Ragnarssons. Once the last male of the Ragnarssons died, the clan would cease to exist and all its wealth, posessions and influence would be absorbed by the Olafson Clan. My father, however was in love with another woman. Her family, Nubhir herders without a name, was as poor as one could be and a union to a future clan chief was out of the question, however it was her, Father loved. So he hated my mother from the start as he hated everything the Ragnarsson Clans stood for. Matters turned worse when Grandfather made me the heir to all, as I was the first born in the line of the merging Clans and the first male child carrying Ragnarsson and Olafson blood. Of course, as long as my mother's father lived, the Ragnarsson Clan existed and only on his death would I inherit. If I was still a minor, father would be in charge of the fortune until I came of age and completed the Ancient Challenge and could challenge him for the right and position of clan chief. He hated me and would have loved to kill me but the fact that the very Burg we lived in would not be his if I died before Grandfather passed away, keeping me relatively safe. After all grandfather could decide to donate the wealth or give it all away to someone else. I put the pad down. I was tired and I glanced over to the bed, but there was no rest for me in a night like this. I could not go back to sleep without seeing the lifeless bloody heap that had been my mother, being awake was better. It was almost time for the kitchen servants to get up and prepare breakfast. Our Burg was home to about eighty families and most of them got up very early to tend to their daily chores. Breakfast was served in the High Hall for members of the first family and in the common hall for everyone else. The High Hall was where my father and the exalted members of the clan would eat. Of course I was not part of that since mother died, as I was barred from setting foot into the High Halls. I dressed and headed down to the kitchens. That early there was little chance I would run into Isegrim or my brothers and I could sit by the hearth and Midril would give me some hot rolls in exchange for hauling supplies from the basement. As I reached the backyard where the entrance to the kitchen was I could already smell the fresh bread Midril was baking. Isegrim was the head of the Clan, but Midril was in charge of the kitchen and her staff. She ruled over it with her ever present long wooden cooking spoon. She often wielded that spoon like a club or sword and she had knocked me over the head with it on more than one occasion. Admittedly in her defense I usually earned it for stealing a hot cake or a piece of roast. Most of the commoners and most of the servants, especially those that came from the Ragnarsson clan treated me well and I knew some felt sorry for my fate. They all knew what had happened to my mother, although no one ever really talked about it. The kitchen yard was on the eastern side of the burg, a small cobblestone yard bordered by the high sea wall onto the west side and the entrance to my tower to the south. There was a small gate on the opposite side from where you could reach the old tunnels that used to be an escape passage from the days of the Clan wars. Parts of this were now converted as storage, where we kept barrels of Tyranno oil and bales of sea weed. A long forgotten secret corridor was there as well, complete with a concealed door that led right between the walls of the Great Hall where you could sneak in and listen to everything that went on, and through a concealed crack you could even see some of it. Just as I had reached the yard, Midril opened the door and sloshed a bucket of hot liquid onto the cobblestones. She saw me and stemmed her fists in her wide hips. "Why am I carrying the mop water outside if you are already up and lingering around like a starving Snapperfish? Get your behind in the kitchen and finish mopping the Common Hall and when you're done, the bread and the breakfast ham will be ready." The kitchen was big and warm and always spotlessly clean. She would not have it any other way. The kitchen was pretty much the same since they rebuilt the burg over 1000 years ago. The only modern pieces of equipment were the large convection oven, the big bread dough mixer and water heater. Everything else was traditional and old-fashioned, Thickgrass-seaweed compressed into dense bricks served as fuel for the main stove, not that there was need to use fossil fuels as the Burg had a power generator running on hydrogen, but that was not traditional. Food had to be cooked over fire. I grabbed the mop and headed for the still empty Common Hall, the stone floor was gleaming clean but that did not matter to Midril who wanted it mopped never-the-less. Suddenly there was loud screaming and horrible noise of crashing and breaking from the kitchen. Something, not human, was shrieking with an ear piercing sound. I ran towards the noise, slipped and fell on the slick floor as I reached the kitchen. The tidy kitchen was now a tumbled mess. The liquid that covered the floor right by the door was thick dark and red. It was blood! In the center of the gory puddle sprawled a badly mangled body I only recognized Gudrun, one of the cooks, by the frilled apron the mangled corpse wore. A large Fangsnapper tore through the kitchen, smashing furniture and throwing utensils everywhere. It was about to attack Midril again. She had already lost an arm, and while bleeding heavily, was still on her feet, brandished her wooden spoon against the dagger sharp rows of teeth of the furious beast. The back door was smashed to pieces and marked the way where the animal gained entrance to the kitchen. Despite all the confusion and horror I wondered how the beast got here. I could not understand how the Fangsnapper managed to get through the steel gates or over the high outer walls. Our burg was in the middle of the ocean and far away from the hunting grounds of these beasts, usually only found in the southern pole region. I struggled to my feet, slipping twice again. Not far from the dead cooks hand lay a big cooking knife. I did not think much about what I did then, which was more instinct than any planned course of action. I grabbed that knife and with a jump was on one of the big stainless steel kitchen tables and catapulted myself, brandishing the knife with both hands, onto the back of the beast and plunged the razor sharp steel into its back right behind the skull. The Snapper screamed even louder as it tried to shake me off. I didn't have a very good hold. With my left hand cramped around the left head fin, my legs clamping as hard as I could to the still moist body of the beast, I plunged the knife as often as I could deep into the same wound. Hot blood sprayed from the wound, gushing all over me. It stank with a sickly sweet odor mingled with the mouldy fish scent Fangsnappers were famous for. As much as I was in danger of getting seriously hurt and maimed, and as much as I was afraid, there was a part of me deep down that enjoyed every moment of it. The Fangsnapper collapsed literally inches from Midril. Only now I saw she was protecting little Elena the daughter of Gudrun. I remembered that she was six or seven years old and always in the kitchen either playing or helping with small chores. The beast, in its death throes twitched to the side and I flew off its back and hit the stove. Before I felt the actual pain of being burned I could hear the hissing sound my skin made as it connected to the hot steel. Now men came rushing in, servants and workers that were about to get breakfast and had been alarmed by the noise. Greifen, who was responsible for the Clans' Nubhir Farm, one of our most profitable venues, took charge of the situation. He bandaged Midril's wound and she was rushed away, most likely to be flown to town where she would get help at the Union Clinic. I heard my father coming. His bellowing voice heralded him long before he appeared. He then stood in the door glancing over the mess. Greifen said, "Your son Eric has bravely attacked the Fangsnapper with a kitchen knife and killed it. He saved the lives of Midril and the young girl. He is badly burned and he too should go to the Union Clinic." My father growled, "I bet the cursed Elhir Clan dropped that Fangsnapper into our yard! They can't stand the fact that we are now merging with the Ragnarssons." Greifen nodded, "Yes, Sire, I was thinking the same. There is no way that Fangsnapper could have made it up here any other way. Sigmund, our harpooner was sure the Elhir were planning something ever since we got into a bar fight with them last week and I broke Hilfheim's leg. He is of the Elhir Clan, as you know Sire." "We will discuss how we retaliate at the table tonight! Now I expect this kitchen to be cleaned by this failure of a son! If he had kept watch in the tower as I expected him to do, he would have seen who did this. If he was a real son of mine I would look upon the bodies of the intruders and not some worthless beast." He turned to leave, "Let him tend to his own wounds. If I hear that anyone wasted time helping that whelp I will break every bone in their bodies!" Category:Edited by Don Category:Fragments